


Second Chances

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a changed man, Exes, F/M, Happily Ever After, Love never dies, Marriage, Masturbation, Modern Era, Mondays Suck, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rey has a sex dream, Reylo - Freeform, Second Chances, Separation, Star Wars Modern AU, Valentine's Day, brief mention of unfaithfulness, embarassing lube situations, except they never divorced officially, hope and love, kind of, sex revisited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Rey has a sexy dream about her ex-husband and wakes up alone and frustrated on Valentine’s Day.What she doesn’t know is that Ben is back in town. It didn’t work before but if a second chance landed in her lap, would she take it?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Second time around

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I'd finish my WIP's and not write anything new??  
> Yeah. I lied. Oops 🙈
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, fellow Reylo's ❤ x

It’s certainly not the first time Rey’s awoken alone and sexually frustrated and she’s almost sure it won’t be the last.

‘So was it one of _those_ dreams, because I-‘ Rose can’t even finish the sentence before she’s cut off.

‘Yes! Please’ Rey wails, screwing her eyes shut. ‘Don’t remind me. I’m trying to forget it. It’s Valentine’s Day and the last thing I need is to be horny at work over my ex husband’

It’s a stinking hot day (which Rey hates anyway), the office air-con isn’t working to full capacity, work has been stressful and Rey had awoken from a dream about her ex and needed to unload. And bestie Rose was always the one she unloaded on.

She filled Rose in on every sordid detail – how she’d dreamt she’d met her ex-hubby Ben at the supermarket, no less. How they’d flirted and she’d felt the spark she first felt with him all those years ago. How he’d brushed up against her and sent tingles down her spine, how their hands had brushed as they reached for the same product on the shelf and he’d asked her back to his apartment. How they’d fallen right back into bed just like they’d never left.

The minute she awoke, she’d shoved her hand straight down her underwear. That’s the kind of dream this was.

‘Settle petal. Geez’ Rose swings on her chair, hands clasped like Mr Burns on the Simpsons, evil smirk forming. ‘From how frustrated you sound, anyone would think you still-‘

‘Don’t. Don’t say it, Rosie. Don’t even _think it_ ’

‘So it’s true then? You _do_ still love him’

‘What? No!’

‘Well he still turns you on sexually, obviously’

Can’t argue with her there.

‘Look, it’s no biggie babe. We all know it anyway, not like it’s a real shock, you know. In fact pretty much the entire office has been having bets on when you two would hook up again’

Oh no. She’s serious. She’s _actually_ serious. They’ve been making bets behind her back??

‘You’re the most transparent person I know, Rey. Every time I even _mention_ his name you flush and try and steer the conversation anywhere but back to your ex’

Rey groans out loud, but she knows there’s no use denying it. Rose is right. Everyone in the office is right. She’s still in love with Ben.

In all honesty, she never _stopped_ loving him. But their marriage failed, due to his excessive drinking, so why would a second time around be any different? _If_ she dared go back for a second time, that is.

Which she doesn’t want to.

Definitely not.

It just wouldn’t be a good idea.

Not matter _how much_ she’s missing his touch.

Or his smile - his adorably crooked smile.

Or his warmth at night or his cuddles early in the morning.

And the _sex_. Don’t get her _started_ on how good the sex was or how much her body still craves his monster cock.

No.

Not a good idea. No matter how much she may want it.

‘Tell me you don’t still love him’

Rey opens her mouth to respond, before closing it to screw up her nose in disgust.

‘Knew it’

‘Ugh! I don’t know why, though?! It ended because he chose his drinking over me. Unless he’s sober now, I don’t see how-’

‘Maybe he is?’

Rose has that look. That look she gets when she knows something. Rey’s seen it often enough over the years.

‘Wait…you know something, don’t you?’

A grin. A knowing grin.

‘Possibly? But I didn’t want to say anything in case-‘

‘Rosie, _tell me_. If it’s about Ben, I need to know. Tell me this minute or I’ll march that hallway right to Finn’s office and tell him how loudly you moan his name when you-’

‘ _Ok!_ ’ Rose laughs, shaking her head while attempting to hide behind her hands. ‘Ok. I knew you’d use that against me eventually’

‘What are friends for?’ Rey beams.

‘ _Fine_. Poe might have seen him. The other night’

Rey hadn’t seen Ben for years, since the day he moved out, and he wasn’t even in town that she knew of. Last she heard he’d been staying at his parents.

‘Where??’

‘At the hotel’

Poe works the bar some nights for the extra cash, but why would Ben be staying at the Hilton?

Maybe he’s in town for a fleeting visit?

Her heart races.

‘Rose, he works in a bar. If Ben was drinking then…I can’t go there again‘

‘No, that’s just it! He wasn’t. He ordered a ginger beer. Two in fact. And he was alone. All night. Poe told me himself’

‘So…he didn’t drink at all?’

‘Nope. Poe got chatting with him. He looks a bit different these days, but he remembered him and Ben mentioned how he’d been an alcoholic and he’d given it up because-‘

‘ _Holy shit_. Do you think he’s sober now? And do you think he still loves me? Maybe it could work? I didn’t think it could, but…maybe there’s still hope?’

Rose can only smile. Rey won’t let her get a word in, so she can’t even tell her how Ben had confessed to Poe he’d lost the love of his life and that was the reason he was never drinking again.

Anyway, she hopes Rey will find out for herself eventually, fingers crossed. Ben and Rey were clearly made for each other and Rose desperately wanted them back together.

Rey stands now, tightening her ponytail the way she does when she’s stressing over something and then she’s at the door, turning the handle.

‘I have to go. I can’t handle this right now, not today. I’ve gotta get to the store, get dinner sorted. Maybe rub one out. And I’ve gotta stop thinking about Ben, that’s all I know. I can’t afford to get my hopes up’

‘Whatever you say, babe. Talk later then?’

Rey waves and heads out the door, but Rose knows her bestie won’t stop thinking about Ben. It’s been 3 years since they broke up, but Rey is still in love with him. That much is abundantly clear.

Rose has everything crossed they’ll cross paths again.

One day soon.

~~~

Ben hasn’t been back here in years. It’s all strangely familiar, but he feels weirdly out of place still.

He’s only been back in the city for 4 weeks and he’s still getting his bearings, finding his way again, trying to forget all the familiar places that remind him of _her_.

The Hilton hasn’t been the best place to stay, but it’s all he has for now. He could find a place, settle down, start afresh in a place of his own - but it all feels so wrong without Rey.

They’d planned a life together - a house, kids, the whole catastrophe - but he’d gone and fucked it all up.

And now he was alone, with no-one to blame but himself.

His marriage break-up had sent him spiralling and he’d hit rock bottom. He’d spent weeks in bed, basically becoming a hermit in his parents’ house, until one day they’d forced him outside to some family gathering and he’d caught up with old friends - he’d even laughed that day for the first time in a long time.

And that day had been the beginning of the road back. If it wasn’t for his parents pushing him, who knows where he’d be now?

Since then he’d managed to find a top-paying job in IT, he’d worked on successfully ridding alcohol from his life altogether, trained hard every day to get his body back into shape and in the last week he’d even felt ready to date again.

Dating. It was hard for Ben to even imagine trying to love someone else, but he knows it’s time he moved on. Pining over your ex-wife every day isn’t healthy, for anyone. He needs a good night out and a good fuck to get her out of his system and then he can move on. But for now, for tonight, he needs food, so he hits the supermarket.

Shopping is uneventful, he even decides to grab some condoms in case he manages to get lucky sooner than expected, but what he sees when he rounds the corner of the aisle that evening is the _last thing_ he ever expected to see-

And it sends him spiralling _right back_ to the way he’d felt when he first saw her all those years ago.

_Rey._

The love of his life.

And the one that got away.

~~~

Of course they’re out of the razors she likes, why wouldn’t they be? It’s been that kind of shitty day.

Mondays are never great, everyone knows this, but Mondays when you’re craving your ex-husband’s cock and just want to get home before you even arrive at work for the day are the _worst kind_ of Mondays.

What good is a two pack of razors anyway when the blades go blunt so quickly?

And what the heck is shea butter??

Releasing another groan Rey reaches for the razors that look the most similar in shape to the ones she usually buys and throws them into her overflowing basket. Scanning her list with her head down she makes her way down the aisle. She’d managed to find everything else on her list no worries, but there was always something to test her patience.

All she wants is to get home to her little apartment, have a warm shower, get some food in her stomach and then indulge in some self-love before her freshly shaved legs hit the smooth sheets. Is that too much to ask?

In her haste to get out of the store she isn’t watching where she’s going, body slamming against a brick wall, the basket and all its contents cascading to the floor below.

Could this day get any worse?

Completely embarrassed Rey realises she’s run smack bang into someone. Bending down, she fumbles for her wares as a few choice swear words leave her lips.

‘You always could swear like a trooper’ a deep voice booms from above and Rey freezes on the spot.

She’d know that voice anywhere.

How could she ever forget the way it made her skin break out in goosebumps, the way it reverberated to her very core and sent arousal pooling in her underwear.

She’s almost scared to look up - scared to see him again after all this time.

Instead Ben bends at the knees and joins her at floor level, sitting his basket aside to help her collect her fallen items.

He doesn’t miss the 2 tubes of lubrication as he places them back into her basket and how could he? Of all the days to stock up on lube, it would have to be today.

Rey wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Back on her feet now, re-packed basket in hand, she opens her mouth to speak but isn’t sure what to say.

She could be eloquent, ask how he’s been, how he’s going, why he’s back in town but instead-

‘It’s not for _that_ ’

Ben gives her a blank stare, eyebrows raised.

‘The lube, I mean’ she babbles, unable to stop the embarrassing flow of words. ‘I mean, it’s for that…but not with a guy. I’m not, you know, seeing anyone. It’s not-‘

‘Rey, it’s fine’ he laughs softly. ‘You don’t have to explain’

Fine.

Of course it’s fine. Everything is _fine_.

‘You look amazing, by the way’

Is that a loaded statement? Her ex-husband hasn’t seen her in so long and the first thing he says is you look amazing? How is she meant to take that??

Is he flirting? Is he just being nice? Making conversation? She wishes she knew.

‘Uh, thanks. You too. I mean, you look good too. But you always look good, so…’

This couldn’t be any more awkward.

‘I like your hair shorter, too. Suits you’

Her hair. _Shit_. She’d yanked it from the ponytail in the car and briefly shaken it out, hardly caring how it looked. She probably looked a right ol’ mess.

But there’s that smile. Oh, how she’s missed it. And it calms her. It always calmed her.

‘Yours too. You know I always liked it longer’

‘Yeah. Thanks. Decided to grow it out a bit. Can even tie it up now’

_Don’t joke about that._

Surely he remembers the way she’d always play with his hair? How she’d wait until it got long enough to tie up, no matter how small the manbun or ponytail. He’s doing this to tease her. She can feel it.

Awkward silence ensues.

‘So…are you in town long or just visiting?’ Rey adjusts her heavy basket, trying to act like she can handle it, even though she’s desperate to put it down.

But she needs to know what his plans are. If he’s planning to stick around, does she get her hopes up or is this just two ships passing in the night?

‘Moved back a few weeks ago, actually. Haven’t found a place yet, but I’m staying at the Hilton for now’

‘The Hilton, huh? Wow. You loaded now or something?’

Ben was always well off, but she knew he never liked taking money from his family.

‘Yeah, something like that’ he chuckles, running a hand through those longer, luscious locks.

Damn he looks _good_.

‘It’s fine for now, though. And the room service is good, so I don’t have to cook’

‘Sounds amazing’

More silence.

‘Yeah. You should drop by for dinner sometime? If you want. You’ve probably got other things going on, though’

‘I haven’t’ she blurts before it’s too late and he obviously picks up on the fact she sounds keen - and now it’s out there. He knows now that she hasn’t forgotten him.

And by the lube he’d seen earlier he’s probably now put two and two together and worked out she still rubs one out thinking about him.

_Great._

The car keys in her hand slip out and Ben quickly catches them before handing them back to her. Rey doesn’t even look down, too mesmerised by those familiar dark eyes of his and too shocked with the feel of his skin brushing hers to even care about her keys.

‘It’s really good seeing you again, Rey’

There’s something in his eyes. Hope, maybe?

‘ _Really_ good’

She doesn’t know what to say.

‘I’m sober too, by the way’ Ben beams, then frowns, struggling to read the reaction on her face. ‘3 years now, actually. And I’m never going back. I just wanted you to know that’

Rey still struggles for words.

So it was true, what Poe said.

‘And I wanted to apologise to you. For everything. You had every right to leave and in a way I’m glad you did, because it finally woke me up’

This is everything Rey’s wanted to hear. _Needed_ to hear.

‘Anyway…that’s all I wanted to say, really’

She should speak. Should at least say _something_.

‘I-‘

He smiles again. ‘It’s fine. Take care, Rey. Hopefully I’ll see you around?’

He’s turning.

He’s walking away.

She has to stop him.

She may never get the chance again.

‘Ben… _wait_!’


	2. Til Death do us part

The sex is good. The sex is really, _really_ good.

It’s as good as she remembers it being except _this time_ , the first time they’ve made love in years, Ben is gentle with her.

Soft, caressing touches, foreplay that goes on for hours (just like she’d always wanted). He makes love to her body as if he’s truly been thinking of nothing else in the time they’ve been apart.

They haven’t talked much yet, except for a brief ‘Hey’ after she’d entered his hotel suite. The look they’d given each other was all the consent they needed, and they kissed as he grabbed her and bridal carried her to the plush bed, dumping her on it.

He’d scattered it with rose petals too, as if he knew _without a doubt_ she’d take up his earlier invitation.

After a thorough fucking she’d fallen asleep in his arms, savouring every moment of skin against warm skin, his soft breathing tickling her ear. Self-love is all kinds of great, don’t get her wrong, but nothing compares to the feel of a real man holding her as she sleeps, his seed still cool and sticky between her legs.

Of course she’d peed afterwards – she wasn’t an idiot – but Ben always came like a champion and most of it had stayed inside this time, she could still feel him there. It was reckless, really, they hadn’t even talked about where to from here or about kids-

Yet fucking raw was everything they’d both needed last night.

They _did_ talk about having kids once upon a time, they’d even tried early on in their marriage, but it just hadn’t been the right time.

Was _now_ even the right time? Rey doesn’t actually know if Ben’s changed, she’s only heard from Poe and from Ben himself, but actions always speak louder than words.

It would take time for Ben to really prove himself, but all Rey knows for now is being here – in bed with her husband - the world feels in balance once again.

Ben stirs and sighs, rolling to his back, so Rey seizes the moment.

Pulling the covers back to suck on his nipples, she savours the taste of him. He’s ripped now – even more so than he was during their time together – and his body calls to her. She wants to worship every inch of him, even if this is the only moment they have together.

He lets out a murmur and smiles, so she continues to bask in his pleasure. Pulling the covers back further she kisses down, down his torso until she reaches his snail trail. Running her nose through the soft, dark patch of curls she blows gently below, attempting to wake his cock up.

She’d only been with one man in the years since she’d broken it off and she wasn’t sure how he’d feel if he knew? Technically they were still married, they’d never signed divorce papers so...

‘Mm. I’ve missed this’

Lost in her thoughts she’d moved to kissing his firm and slightly sweaty balls, having to move quickly out of the way when his cock stirred and rose. She’d let out a surprised _ooh_. She hadn’t _meant to_ , but it used to take time for him to get there and now it all happens rather quickly.

A bead of clear fluid seeps from the reddened tip and she reaches out to lap it up, enjoying the taste of him again.

‘Fuck I’ve missed your mouth’ he tells her with sincerity, and she loves the praise he gives.

‘A lot of things changed when I went sober’ he muses from above. When she glances up, his arms have moved behind his head and he’s relaxed and smiling. ‘That’s just one of them’

It hits her he’s talking about his super erection.

‘Really?’

‘Mm. Boy gets up real quick now. Not that I’ve had anyone to share that with’ he chuckles, ‘but I discovered it when-‘

‘You were wanking?’ she teases. ‘You always did love to do that’

As if _she_ can talk…

‘Yeah. I’ll admit I still do a lot of that. Being apart from you has been torture’

Sucking in a deep breath, Rey pulls herself up to his level, resting her elbow against the pillow.

‘So there was no one else?’

His head shakes. ‘I only felt ready to date again in the last week or so, since I moved back. But seeing you yesterday…I realised there was never going to be anyone else’

Is he saying??

‘I love _you_ , Rey. I could never love anyone the way I love you’

Love.

He said _love,_ not loved. Present tense.

But she has to be honest with him. Because even though he hadn’t been with anyone else, she’d been unfaithful.

‘Ben…I have to tell you something’

‘Ok?’

‘I wasn’t…I mean, it was just once but…there was someone. But it didn’t-‘

His finger comes to her lips to silence her words, then moves to cradle her chin and lift her eyes to his. ‘Shh. It’s ok. You don’t have to explain’

‘I don’t?’

His head shakes again. ‘You did what you had to do to get by. I left you with no choice. And I don’t care if you’ve been with 10 men’

He can’t mean that?

‘But if there’s no one now?’

‘There isn’t. There’s not, Ben. There hasn’t been, not for a long time now’

‘Then…would it be too bold of me to ask for a second chance?’

Those words. It’s all she’s dreamt about. All she’s ever _wanted_.

It’s too good to be true.

‘This. _You and me_. I’ve missed it so much. Can we please try again? I’ve changed. I give you my word’

‘I’ve missed this too, Ben. More than you know’ Tears well in her eyes now and Ben cradles her chin still as he kisses the wetness away.

‘I love you so much, Rey. You’re my whole world. And I’m never drinking a drop of alcohol again if it means I can be with you. That we can try this again’

She prays he means what he says.

‘I’ll prove it to you, please’ He kisses her ear, her neck, back up to her lips and they move in unison.

‘Every day for the rest of my life…let me prove it to you’

Rey pulls back, her hand clasping his, tears in Ben’s eyes now. He’s begging, silently pleading with her.

_Please. Give me a second chance. I won’t let you down. You’re all I want._

‘For the rest of your life?’ she smiles softly, biting her lip. ‘Are you proposing to me?’

Ben smiles now, sniffing the tears away.

‘I already did that. Remember?’ He’s whispering now and Rey’s mind flashes back to the day they stood hand in hand under the tall, shady tree in his parents’ backyard. The sun shone down on them as they pledged their undying love for each other, as they were pronounced husband and wife-

And their love never died. It’s evident now. Even when they parted, it had still remained strong.

Rey knows at that moment she’s in this for the long haul. That Ben means what she says, she can hear it in his shaky voice.

For better or for worse, right? _Till death do us part_.

‘I love you, husband’ she tells him, tracing the slight stubble growing on his chin and over the sides of his face. She’d always wanted him to grow a beard, so she could see what he’d look like.

‘Are you saying…?‘

‘Yes, Ben’ she beams, kissing his lips and lingering for a while, never wanting to let him go again. ‘Everyone deserves a second chance’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a sexy dream I had about my ex...say no more! 😆  
> Comments & kudos give us life 😉❤


End file.
